


Titans, Go!

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [12]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Tributes, Urban Setting, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Laws have passed. Most smaller heroes or groups are gone. One titan has left to protect their own city, and the other has gone back home. Only 3 remain in Jump City, and they're ready to answer the call once again.





	1. Prologue: A Beginning to the End

He both hated and loved being at these events. Talking to and guiding the public was something he loved with a passion, but he was sick of the press bringing up his past. That was what they do, and with all those caped and powered up freaks watching him almost constantly, he could hardly even have a drink. However, he needed to do things such as these if he really wanted that opportunity to truly rule over this fine nation. He straightened up his tie and walked to the door and into the flashes of cameras. 

"It is my honor to give you: Lex Luthor." 

He took to the podium with his usual calm, but powerful stride. He looked out to the crowd of cameras and writers, and out the windows to the night sky above. He knew so many out there were listening. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, men and women in this great country, heroes and villains. I come here to you with an announcement for you. Now, I know that some if not many of you can trust me. I mean, who trusts a man who steals 40 cakes from under people's noses?" There were a few chuckles in the crowd. He smiled for a second before continuing. "In all seriousness, you have every right not to immediately trust me. I hope that by what I am planning to do, I can win you over. However, this is not about me. This is about the future and protecting those we love." That was the line that would make sure most people wouldn't change the channel. 

"As you know, the world was rather shocked and appalled when a crazed super villain known as Plasmid took the lives of the members of the 'Super Stars Five' group, a team made up of children taking on the evils of mean teachers and mini-mad scientists. The agony their parents went through is something we will never truly ever experience." He paused for a moment so that people could have a moment of silence. "It is moments like this among a sea of others that we wonder 'Why do people become heroes in the first place'? There are many reasons for this, but a common reason is that the police forces just can't do enough to protect others. I come here to propose a solution, so that heroes of young and old don't have to risk their lives and so that their loved ones don't have to go through each day in fear that those closest to them will end up in a body bag." Everyone was watching him as he said all this.

He pulled out a small device, and pushed a button on it, the curtain behind him pulling back and revealing seemingly high tech suits of armor and weapons. "These are just a hint of what LexCorp, and hopefully other large businesses, are planning for the future of police forces. With the help and cooperation of the US government, we plan on supplying various stations with enhanced gear for when big threats come. There will still be traditional gear for dealing with your common street punks...but when creeps with laughing gas bombs, freeze rays, the power of electricity, or anything else come to town. The boys in blue will be ready." People were awestruck by what they saw. It was breathtaking. 

"Now, don't take this wrong way. When hostile Gods or Aliens come to us, we will need things like the Justice League. However, we cannot let various other groups of children, teens, and young adults risk their lives every day just because the cops can't do it. We need to keep those heroes safe from harm, and let the heroes that answer to the call of 911 do their job right." Lex always knew what to say. When you were as rich and powerful as he was, you needed to. He looked directly into the cameras. 

"I cannot do this alone. I am extending this call for help out to the others with the power and tech that can help. This is for all the Waynes and Starks out there watching. Please help me in this. Do this not for me, or good PR...but to help make sure that the atrocity we all witnessed that horrid day will never happen again." And with that, he walked off stage, press questions flooding after him. His smile returned as the doors closed behind. Sure, people would protest. Sure, he would get visits from the bat and the alien. But that didn't matter. The majority of the people would want this. They would see him as a hero himself. The oval office was already his, and he hadn't even announced he was running yet.


	2. Goths and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Roth walks home.

Rachel sighed as she stood at the front counter. "One triple chocolate, fudge coated, gummy topped ice cream...bonanza blast." She said, feeling her dignity die as she finished. She picked up the bowl full of the life shortening dessert and handed it to the little girl in front of her. They just looked at the thing for a while and then at Rachel's forehead, as hot fudge dripped onto the floor. After a bit, the child was dragged away by her parents. 

"Just another hour and your shift is done." She said to herself, repeating it over and over in the weak hopes of it distracting her enough to get her through this maddening experience. Just anoth-" She began, before a bowl full of ice cream hit her in the face, slowly sliding down as if it were a cartoon character against glass paneling. She wanted to scream, but she thought that keeping it on the inside for now was the best, no matter how appeal it seemed. 

"I don't want banana flavor!" A kid screamed, kicking his legs on the floor. His parents, seemingly tired of trying to reason with him, came to the most logical solution. 

"She must have taken it down wrong!" They shouted at her, telling her to get it right this time. She wanted to do so much right now, but all she could do was give them a free scoop of cotton candy flavoring. The motto of this place seemed to come true whenever she was working. 'If the kid doesn't like the taste, they get another bowl free! That's the freezies' guarantee!' Those words were akin to cult-like chant in Rachel's mind now. With basically no one else around for now, she went to the back and washed her face clean. She looked at herself in the mirror. She needed a haircut soon. She washed her hands as she watched the seconds on the clock tic by. 

After her shift ended, she put her hoodie on over her work clothes, got her bag and began the long walk home. Jump City was a city that seemed to be in the middle of the scale between 'Rustic' and 'High Tech'. It had big buildings and tech companies taking route, but it was no Metropolis, or New York. As Rachel walked into her part of the city, the buildings became more and more....out of place. The new and clean brick set ups stuck out when placed next to decade old gas stations, house and apartments. On walls were posters of two smiling police officers in their high tech emergency suits. They were giving the thumbs up, while text on the poster read 'Don't worry heroes, we got this!'. A sign that most super heroes or groups weren't welcome to be around here. Rachel yanked one off the wall and just looked at it. A while back, there was a chance that she would have been forced to partake in a photo shoot for one of these things. She could almost see herself, younger, in the spot of the officer on the left. She let go of the printing and watched it float away in the wind, being taken into the night sky. 

As she walked past the alley to her apartment, another woman walked alongside her. They were smoking, and barely dressed. "Hey, baby. You want some fun for the night? I bet I can make your life less....depressing, gothy girl." She said, chuckling a little. 

"Uh.....no thanks." Rachel said, continuing to walk. The other girl persisted to walk with her. She kept trying to feel her up, but that only caused the goth to walk faster. 

"Oh, come on baby....just say yes, and make this easy." The woman said, a more sly smile growing across her chin. Rachel was about to say something, when all off a sudden, she fell to her knees thanks to a strong blow to her head. "Sorry, sweetie. You know how it goes. Ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, and so on." She said as her and another woman dug through her bag, yanking all the cash from her wallet.

Rachel felt her own blood trickle down her face. It wasn't a ton, but it still hurt like all hell. She felt the pain she was experiencing slowly be over taken by rage, as her hands began to glow with a dark aurora. "Azerath....Metrion..." She began as a dark hand came from the ground and slowly wrapped around one of the thief's legs. She felt a harsh kick to the stomach, making her stop her summon as the thieves ran off with her money. She slowly got up, grabbed her things, and continued walking. She pulled up her hood. It wasn't as good as the cloak...but it still hid her face well enough. 

She walked through the lobby and took the elevator up to her floor. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, and the only sign that anything had happened to her came from the one or two small stains on the inside of her hoodie, and the dried blood on her face. She opened the door to her place of privacy and walked in, throwing her bag to the side and heading straight to the bathroom to wash her face. The cold water felt so good on her skin. 

Time passed and she was in more casual clothes while on the couch. She didn't have much in terms of clothing, as working at an ice cream shop wasn't exactly high paying. She could see the lights of the city from the windows, and also the island where the tower used to stand. It had always been the major attraction of the city itself. She sighed as the news continued on and on. "-and in other news, the dangerous duo of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were last seen breaking out of Arkham Asylum and leaving Gotham city. If you have any information on where they could be heading, please call your local police as fast as possible. And finally, the big news of the plane hijacking holding Dr. Pavel-" She turned off the tv and sighed. All her old stuff, the stuff that she could get before the whole tower was destroyed anyways, was still in the bottom drawer of her dresser. 

She wanted to wear her cloak so badly. She wanted to go out onto the streets and take on any maniac with a power suit. She wanted to know the others had her back in case her father came back...she wanted to be her old self again. She grabbed her phone, and dialed one of the few people she still occasionally hung out with. She looked at the photo that sat on the table next to the charger. It was a group photo, one of their first ones as a team. They didn't look fully comfortable being together yet, but it was a sign of good things to come. The other end picked up. "Hey, Victor.....it's Rachel. Is it alright if I drop by the garage sometime this week?" By the Gods, did she hate calling others. It just...wasn't her. 

From a ledge nearby, a pair of binoculars focused on the girl as she called. Whoever was watching had found her target. "Ah, there you are..Rae. Missed ya." They said, before walking off. They heard the sounds of a bank alarm going off, and they wanted to kick some butt. Being a vigilante was more fun than being bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all day to write, but man it felt worth it. These first few chapters are going to be seen as mostly set up for things to come. We can't get into the action just yet. I wanna see how many people find the 'subtle' reference I've snuck in here. Also, please know that while this is a love letter and tribute to the DC Animated universe, I haven't read all the comics based in universe, or seen every single episode. This is just my own take on things, and I'm probably going to get some characters wrong..hopefully, fan wikis will help me with that.


	3. The story of O.J.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Victor spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....let's do this. This title was chosen intentionally, as it somewhat relates to the chapter. Yes, this chapter and other parts of this story will deal with things like racism and bias. The N-word is used once here, just a warning.

Jump City was a big city. It wasn't the most advanced or in the top ten even, but it was still big. This of course meant there were various...communities, putting it lightly. There were various lower class areas that were mostly populated by minorities. Victor Stone resided here. He was always the one that people looked at. How could people not? His strong appearance of what most would consider a threat, thanks to movies and tv. He even had his own glowing red eye. It wasn't helped that the black community wasn't accepting him so easily.   
  
He worked in his garage, the radio on playing music that made him just wanna dance. He had at least 200 dances loaded into his body. The sun wasn't bearing down on him and the wind was cool, so he had the fans turned off. The garage was one of the few places that allowed him to work there....he just had to deal with some of the less than friendly visitors and customers.   
  
"Well, well. If it ain't the metal man himself! I'm surprised you still here. Would've thought for sure you'd be with the Justice League instead of out here with 'the blacks'!" A rather lanky man said, smiling as he strolled into the garage.   
  
"I'd prefer if you called me Victor," Vic said as he worked on a random part of the car set up in front of him. He wanted to make it sure that he was focused on something else than what the other guy was saying.  
  
"Nah, I think....I'll call ya O.J. Helping the whites and being their token. You were a black white man. You never once thought to try and hang out with some of your brothas, instead hanging out with all them multicolored honkeys." The man continued, walking around the car. Vic wanted to blast the guy, but currently, he had both hands and was saving most of his strength. "Hell, those crackas made ya loose all ya black talking. You sound like a pool boy now." He continued.    
  
"Did....I interrupt something?" Rachel asked as she stood at the entrance. She knew what was going on....another member of the community mad at the team, because they couldn't fix racial prejudices or come down to these areas more often.   
  
"Well, well. Seems this nigga got himself a girl. Maybe you ain't as white as I thought, going after a girl of color." The man said, as she danced his way out. Vic winced at the use of that word. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She looked at the car that he was working on.   
  
"If you wanna help, the tool box is on the bench." He said, slipping into a more casual tone. "So, how ya been, Rae?" He asked as she put on a workers outfit, joining him. Rachel had some knowledge of how to work on cars, thanks to an interest gained from a fight with an electricity based baddie long ago.   
  
"You're at least in a job where people come to you for help." She said as worked. "My job has kids screaming at me, and usually having to work all the counters as my co-workers smoke outside. I can't even use break time, if I leave then usually no one else is there and that results in me being screamed at." The goth complained. Vic just nodded his head. He knew that with girls like her, the best thing to do is just listen. "Any calls from Dick?" She asked, rolling her eyes again as he heard him snort.   
  
"Hasn't really called in while. And I'm guessing Bludhaven ain't getting any less corrupt soon. And with Harley and Ivy out, he's probably gonna be busy with that too," He said, getting out from under the machine and walking to a small fridge in the corner, pulling out two sodas. "Catch this." He said, tossing it at her. It was stopped half way through the throw and levitated, surrounded by a black aurora. "I know Korry probably ain't coming back anytime soon. Shame none of us got to give her a proper goodbye." Both looked down, before getting to their drinks.   
  
"What about Beast Boy?" She asked, levitating the drink away. She wasn't the biggest fan of soda...or a lot of drinks in general.   
  
"What, you can't just call him Garfield? We're calling everyone else by their first names, after all. You think I'm gonna think you're asking about the lasagna lover?" He asked, laughing again.  "He's gotten a bit of fame in an underground fighting circuit. He's calling himself 'Changeling'. He and his manager/girlfriend stop by every once in a while, can call ya if you wanna see him."   
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "And listen to more of his lame jokes, only more 'adult'? It'll be like a high school reunion." Vic then got a look of sudden remembrance and ran into the building connected to the garage. He came back with...."..A giant chicken."  
  
"Saw it at yard sale, and I just had to get it. You're the luckiest girl in the world." He said, chuckling. A tiny smile crossed Rachel's face. They talked a bit more, and worked on the car, before she walked home with her prize. She got some looks, but never anything more than a quick glance.   
  
She took the elevator up to her apartment and unlocked the door, entering. As she looked past the chicken....she saw someone sitting on her couch. A woman with bright pink hair, laying on it, watching tv. She knew exactly who it was.   
  
"Sup, Rae." Jinx said. "Is that a giant cock...or are you just happy to see me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've been working on this chapter for a while, one of the first that popped into my head. If this chapter wasn't the most comfortable for you, I understand. Don't worry, this isn't going to be a complex discussion on it. This is just going to bring up awareness of the issues that would exist in a world like this. There are discussions to be had, but don't waste them here. Save them for somewhere important. Anyways, I'm mostly going to be focusing on this for a while, as my mind is still thinking up plans for my other continuing series. I just like keeping myself busy.


	4. Domestic Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx and Raven chat. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this series isn't dead after all! Heh..heh.....I am so sorry that this thing took so long to get out. Hope the wait was worth it, and I really hope you keep coming back for more.

"Jinx, get out. Now." Rachel said, placing the giant stuffed chicken down to the side. She was trying her hardest to not just grab her and throw her out the window.   
  
"I spend all day waiting for you, and that's the response. Man, you really have aged. I mean, I have as well, but I'm at least not wasting my life away at a crappy ice cream place." Jinx responded, smiling to herself and grabbing the photo that was nearby and looking at it. "Why keep out stuff like this, isn't it just gonna make you more depressed than you already-" She was cut off as a shadow hand grabbed her by the leg and kept her upside down in the air.   
  
"Get. Out." The goth hissed, looking at her intruder. "I'm giving you one last chance to do so before I call the police." She was trying so hard to keep herself under control. The past few days had not been the best for her, and she just wanted the night to herself. She noticed that the pink haired girl's hair was no longer in it's odd bull's horn shape. It looked more like....her old hair cut.   
  
She felt a harsh kick to her face as she backed up, dropping the other girl. "Like it? I thought that maybe it'd be seen as me coming in peace." The former H.I.V.E agent said as she landed on her feet, smiling. "Well, in all honesty I'm hoping my powers still work and that I'm lucky enough to convince you to listen to me for at least a bit." She continued, looking at the goth girl. "Sorry if I broke your nose, just wanted you to let go of me before I got sick."  She extended a hand, smiling.   
  
"..." Rachel wiped some of the blood from under her nose and walked forwards. She took Jinx's hand....only to twist it hard, and throw her to the ground. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" She shouted, her voice growing more and more angry.   
  
"Alright, that's how you wanna go?" The pink haired girl said, chucking as she bucked her feet into the other girl's stomach, then doing a flip in the air as she used her hands to to spring herself into the air. "Gotta admit...my wrist is gonna hurt like a bitch for a few weeks, but I wanna see what else you can do, you hag!" She laughed as she declared this, charging at the other girl.   
  
For a while, they mostly just swung fists, knocking into the wall and dressers a few times. Their bodies were growing more and more sore, though for different reasons. For the goth, it was due to lack of real action over the past few years, while for the former villain, it was from too much action and not enough rest from the past few days.  After a while, they were both panting heavily, still swinging at the other. All of a sudden, the sounds of their kinda pathetic fighting was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door.   
  
Rachel jumped to her feet and ran over to it, opening and looking out...and down, at her landlord.  "Mind telling me why I'm getting calls about noise complaints?" The rather young looking woman asked.   
  
"I-it's nothing, Mary! I....was just moving some stuff around, and I didn't expect it to make so much noise..." Rachel said, trying her hardest to act like nothing was wrong.   
  
Mary Dahl looked through Rachel's legs and saw Jinx waving at her, smiling. "....If you're going to be frisky with your friend, at least try to be aware that the walls here aren't the best. I hear more complaints and I kick you out." She said before walking away, Rachel closing the door and sighing.  
  
"So....you gonna let me talk?" Jinx asked, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv.   
  
Rachel went to the fridge and pulled out two ice packs. She walked to the couch, and handed one to her guest. She put on her face and laid back. "Talk all you want...but I'm not listening..."  
  
"I was thinking...that we formed our own new group. The Teen Titans 2.0 if you will." The other girl explained, smiling.   
  
Rachel tried to look like she was disinterested in the thing..but in reality, she was listening...and she was into it. Somewhat.   
  
Meanwhile, in another part of Jump city, people were moaning in pain as they felt their own flesh bubble and burn. The blast had caught them off guard, and everything hurt. They hadn't seen it coming...they didn't know what hit them. The sound of people crying was over taking the moans. As some looked around for whatever did this, they heard something..yet they couldn't see it.  It sounded like...tank treads. And before everyone in the small restaurant was blown to smithereens....they heard a voice, all drawing their attention to the same spot.  
  
"Kocchi Wo Miro." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, this'll be explained soon. Anyways, I hope to give you more of this story very soon, both ones that are continuations of this, and also ones that while in the same universe, are separate stories or are just mentioned. And, if you like my work period, I'll be putting out all kinds of stories, some based on things, others original all month long. Hope you enjoy....and, maybe listen carefully. You never know what could be coming your way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project that has been building up in my mind for a long time. As a fan of Teen Titans, and just about all the DC super hero cartoons of the 90s and 2000s, this is my tribute to them all. While it's mostly gonna focus on the TT, I'm still gonna show my love for the other shows as well. And yes, this does hint at this sharing a world with Marvel, but for now...it's a maybe thing. I really hope you're all excited for this. It's my biggest project alongside DR:IF.


End file.
